Sacré Gamin
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Une petite fiction écrite sur Naruto et Kyubi. ONE-SHOT


Auteur : Sushi-la-seule-l'unique

Genre : Aucun…enfin, quelque chose de mignon ?

Rating : All (je pense)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Petite fic que j'ai imaginée un soir, durant un bon moment de tête à tête avec mon ordinateur. Elle met en scène Naruto et Kyubi. ONE-SHOT

° pensées de Kyubi°

#pensées de Naruto#

* * *

°Sacré gamin°

- T'as dit quelque chose Kyu ?

- Nan, j'ai rien dit. Tu commences à entendre des voix ? °Où plutôt lire dans mes pensées°

- T'énerves pas ! J'ai juste cru que tu m'avais parlé ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

- Mouais tu as certainement raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Mais il se prend pour qui le gosse ? Qui c'est qui nous sort des embrouilles à chaque fois grâce à son chakra surpuissant, hein ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon. On sait que c'est toi.

- Bien.

- Kyu ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Reconnais-le, tu m'aimes bien !

- C'est pas comme ça que je qualifierai notre relation, p'tit con. On va plutôt dire que je suis obligée de te me coltiner jusqu'au restant de mes jours… et des tiens par la même occasion.

- Pfff. T'es pas drôle, toujours le mot pour casser le moral des troupes. Enfin, tu peux toujours essayer, sur moi ça ne marchera jamais !!!

- C'est normal, vu que tu es un imbécile heureux…

- Arrête foutue renarde !!! Je t'insulte moi ?

- Oui, souvent. D'ailleurs tu viens de le faire.

- Oui…Mais non !!! Ça ne compte pas !! Que lorsque tu me provoques !!!

- Tu m'as insultée, je suis vexée et j'ai décrété que je te faisais la gueule !!!

- D'accord ! Pour une fois ça me fera des vacances ! Comme si avec tout ce qu'il m'arrive j'ai encore besoin d'une « double personnalité » !

- La personnalité en trop elle t'emmerde !!

- Ahhh !! Tu vois ! C'est toi qui as commencé ! Et puis…je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus …

- Tss…

- Arrête Kyu. Tu vas finir aussi expressive que Sasuke si tu continues !

- Peuh…

- Allez !!! Je m'excuse !!! (tente le mode « yeux de chiots remplis de larmes »)

- …

- S'il te plaît ? Tu sais bien que je t'adoooooore !!

- Et moi je te HAIS !!!! JE TE HAIS !!! Non seulement tu es un gamin insupportable, bavard comme dix, tu me pourris la vie, la mort ! J'étais tranquille avant que tu ne saches que j'étais là ! Raaaaaaah !!! Maintenant tu me harcèles jour et nuit !! Si au moins je pouvais te tuer ! Mais non ! Ces foutus sceaux m'en empêchent !!! Je me demande même pourquoi j'accepte de te donner de mon chakra ! Au point où j'en suis j'aimerais plutôt mourir !

- ça va ? Tu es calmée ? Tu crois que ma vie est mieux peut-être ? J'ai passé mon enfance à être rejeté à cause « du monstre en moi », et maintenant, c'est pas loin d'être pareil !!! Ça me touche autant que toi, alors cesse de te plaindre !!!

- Bon, c'est officiel, je te fais la gueule.

- Vas-y, de toute façon, en aucun cas je n'ai besoin de toi !!!

POV Kyu

°Pfff. C'est chiant de faire la gueule. Le pire c'est qu'il est entêté ce gamin ! Ça doit bien faire trois jours qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole ! Je dois avouer qu'il commence à me manquer. Il m'agace comme personne avant lui… Mais il est particulier… Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Il me fait penser à la dernière personne que j'ai vu avant d'atterrir ici…Yondaïme ! Ah non ! Si je peux pas piffer le gosse, alors lui, c'est le niveau le plus extrême !!! Celui-là, après ma mort, si je peux mettre la patte sur lui là-haut…grrr ! Il ne fera pas long feu !!! Je vais lui faire subir toutes le tortures les plus affreuses !!!! Mouhahahahahaha… hum, Kyu, je crois qu'on s'écarte du sujet… Oui, donc, revenons au gamin. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais fait attention avant mais il y a une ressemblance troublante entre ces deux là. Que ce soit les cheveux, les yeux…ou encore cette volonté de fer. Mhhh…Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais… Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Hokage faisait avec un nouveau-né dans les bras quand il est venu me combattre ?! Non, ne me dîtes pas que… Naruto serait son… Noooooooon ! Si ? Ce serait fort probable. Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire que ce soit son fils ou pas !! J'en peux plus, moi, de faire la gueule ! Faut que je lui parle ! Il est tellement chou quand je l'énerve !! Un vrai petit renard !°

- Kyu, arrête tu deviens gâteuse ma pauvre !!

- Kyu ? Tu vires schizophrène ? Alors c'est chiant, hein ? Allez, dis-le que je t'ai manqué !

- Jamais !

- En tout cas, moi…euh…tu m'as manqué Kyu… Tu as toujours fait partie de moi et maintenant, je réalise que j'ai besoin de toi. C'est pas comme si je pouvais te rayer de ma vie aujourd'hui alors qu'on a vécu tout un tas de choses ensemble !!! Ça serait comme me séparer d'une partie de moi-même. (super gêné le Naru)

- (Attendrie mais le montre pas d'un poil) Gamin. Je crois que j'ai trouvé à qui tu me fais penser. J'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir durant ces trois derniers jours, ça faisait longtemps, dis donc que je n'avais pas eu un peu de répit.

- (a compris qu'il ne devait pas attendre d'excuses de Kyu) Et à qui je te fais penser ?

- Mhh… Cette coupe de cheveux impossible et leur couleur jaune paille !!! Je n'en ai vu qu'une seule fois dans ma pauvre courte vie et c'est justement à Konoha que je m'amusais à dévaster dans le temps…

- Incorrigible…

- Hé ! Je suis Kyubi, un démon, le seul démon renard à neuf queues, pas un caniche !!!

- Oui, oui. Je crois que je suis bien au courant de ça. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Hum. Oui, alors je continues. Cette abominable tête appartenait à la dernière personne que j'ai vue, celle que je hais le plus…

- Dsl. Celui que tu hais le plus c'est pas moi ?!

- Tu vas me laisser parler ? Hmm… Il faut croire que lorsqu'on rumine sur son passé quand son hôte fait la gueule il est possible de changer d'avis sur certains plans… Enfin bref. Je dois avouer que tu as les mêmes yeux que lui aussi ; bleu ciel, couleur de liberté… Ahhh ! Et, dernier indice, si tu ne trouves pas qui c'est cela voudra dire que ta santé mentale est encore pire que ce que je ne croyais, cet homme est celui qui m'a scellé en toi.

- …

- ça va ? Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu réfléchis ? Parce que dans les deux cas c'est grave.

- (petit sourire) Non, ça va Kyu. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu es la 2ème personne à me dire que je ressemble à Yondaïme. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux. Merci ma Kyuuuu !

- En tout cas, tu n'as pas hérité de ses goûts vestimentaires. Lui, il était on ne peut plus classe. Désolée, mais c'est loin d'être ton cas, mon pauvre Naruto…

- Eh ! Mais j'y peux rien !!! L'orange est ma couleur préférée ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi ça !

- C'est super l'orange. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à y redire ? C'est ma couleur je te rappelle.

- Apparemment, j'ai hérité de ton goût pour cette couleur Kyu. Bien ce que je disais.

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi.

- Dis Kyu. Tu sais quoi ?

- (soupir) °Je commence à regretter le silence° Quoi ?

- ça me rassure de ne pas être la personne que tu détestes le plus.

- °Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou !!!! Kyu, calme toi ma grande…ton cas est grave° Puisque tu me harcèles depuis maintenant… je ne sais même plus combien de temps… Je vais te le dire… Oui, gamin… On peut dire que je ne te déteste pas… enfin, pas vraiment…bon, en réalité, je t'aime bien. Voilà. Content ?

- Kyuuuuuuuu !!!! Je t'adore !!

- °Qu'est ce que j'ai dit moi ? Je sens que je vais le regretter.° Je pense qu'à force de te supporter… On a fini par tisser des liens… De toute façon on y est un peu obligés, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si on ne se serrait pas les coudes ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon il est tard. Il n'est pas l'heure de dormir ? Si. File ! Hors de ma vue !!! Vas te coucher et laisse-moi dormir en paix aussi !

- O.K. Bonne nuit Kyu !!!

POV Naruto

#J'ai enfin réussi à faire avouer Kyu. Je suis super heureux, finalement, elle ne me déteste pas tant que ça. Un de ces jours on pourrait peut-être devenir amis… ! Ce serait génial ! En fait, pour Kyu, c'est comme avec Iruka-sensei. Si lui est comme mon père, Kyu serait une deuxième mère ! Ah ah ah ! Il faudra que j'évite de lui dire ça si je ne veux pas qu'elle essaie de me tuer pour de bon. Mais c'est vrai ! On peut dire qu'elle est la seule qui soit aussi proche de moi (dans tout les sens du terme) et notre relation est…comment dire…beaucoup plus que fusionnelle ! Elle me comprend la plupart du temps et on est devenus très complices. C'est ma Kyu à moi et je ne laisserai personne essayer de me la voler ! Ah, ça non. Et certainement pas ces bons à rien de l'Akatsuki !!! Bon, il ne faut pas que je me tracasse pour ça… Il faut dormir pour être en forme ; demain, entraînement !!! Un esprit sain dans un corps sain mon p'tit Naruto ! #

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN.

Merci d'être passé lire cette petite fic. C'est la première que je poste sur fanfiction. Veuillez me laisser votre avis !!


End file.
